Avah
This deity is seen as one of the more varying Devils to inhabit The Underworld, when it comes to morality that is. Background Avah is said to be the creator of both shadows and darkness. This deity is responsible for allowing both of these things to exist within Malaborn. This deity has been given many titles throughout history. Devil of shadows and darkness, void eater, mistress, dealer, the two faced devil, the crawler, etc. Thieves and assassins tend to worship this devil because of what she does. It's a well known fact among her worshipers that those who die after worshiping this deity for a time, have small parts of their souls scatter throughout Malaborn. This aids her in allowing darkness and shadows exist. Personality and Traits Many of the other deities see this she-devil as mentally unstable. This is because of her tendency to lash out at other deities and punish mortals based on nothing more than rumors. This She-Devil doesn't treat her worshipers like children. Avah likes to think of her worshipers as just what they are. Random people who willingly give up pieces of their souls in order to make her life a little bit easier. She likes to think of herself as the most mysterious of the devils, but this isn't true. Avah tends to let her emotions take control of her. This is why it's very rare for someone to receive her gift or any of her talismans. Plane of The Underworld The Shadowsphere is a plane of complete darkness. All souls within this place blend in with the surroundings. Darkness and Shadows manifest within this place. It's from this place that Avah draws great power. Appearance in Malaborn Mortals tend to depict this devil as a large black skeleton with a bit of flesh still on her bones. Usually their statuettes show her wearing a black cloak and ring on her right index finger. In The Underworld she not only takes the form mentioned above, but many other forms as well. She once took the form of a demonic red skinned being with horns protruding from every inch of its body and it had twelve black eyes. Another of her forms is that of a beautiful woman of any race who only wears a black cloak with shadows covering her more intimate parts. Talismans Avah's Cloak: This cloak is said to allow the wearer to become apart of the shadows they're standing in. Obviously you'll need to stand in the shadows for this to work. It's also said that one can actually hear the whispers of many mortal souls while using this talisman, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Staff of The Shadowsphere: This magical staff isn't something that Avah would give up willingly. The first time it came to Malaborn was after she lost a wager with one of her own worshipers in the first era. It's made of gray, unbreakable wood that has many purple rune marks. At the top of the staff is a raven's skull. Its eyes glow purple whenever it's used. As for the abilities of this staff, it can warp the shadows around the user. Forming hands, creating shadow servants, dragging mortals down into Avah's plane. It all really depends on the wielder. Gift It is said that those who worship Avah are given the ability to turn invisible. This gift could be used every year, ever month, every day or every few hours. It all depends on how well you understand this gift and how the She-Devil is feeling emotionally that day. Category:Malaborn Neutral Deities Category:Malaborn Devils